In the field of data processing systems, it is desirable to reduce the size of data files to conserve memory, storage space, and to more efficiently utilize transmission bandwidth. Data compression is often employed to reduce the size of data. In particular, entropy (e.g., Huffman) and Lempel-Ziv (LZ) data compression techniques are the basis for many modern compression standards.